What's in the Box?
by WinchesterLover
Summary: One night, a mysterious box comes to the Curtis house for Dally. What will the gang do when they promise not to open it? Well, they're sure as hell not going to leave it alone. -oneshot-


**A/N:** Alright, so this is just some random story i came up with. It's completely random and is probably not really good, but if you find it amusing, then that's good. Oh and just so you all know, the title of my story is a line from the tv show _Supernatural_ from the season three opener. I believe the episode is called The Magnificent Seven. The line was said by the character Dean Winchester. I'm only saying this so i don't get yelled at for ripping off lines.

Anyways, i hope you enjoy this. Oh, and i don't own the Outsiders!!

**

* * *

**

**What's In The Box????**

It was a regular night at the Curtis house. Sodapop, Two-Bit, Dally and Steve were playing poker, while Ponyboy, Johnny and Darry were watching TV.

When a knock on the door came, Darry got up to answer it. "Hey," he greeted the man at the door.

"Hey, I've got a package here from a Mr. Dallas Winston," the man said, indicating the box that was on the ground beside him. It was a huge box, but it was big enough that you couldn't wrap your arms around it.

Darry looked back at Dally confused. "There's a package here for you buddy."

"Yeah, I heard," Dally said, getting up from the poker game and coming to the door.

"Sign here," the delivery man held out a clipboard and pointed to the line at the bottom of the page. Dally signed the paper and pulled the box into the house. "Have a good night sir," the delivery man smiled. Dally just glared at him and slammed the door in his face.

"What's in the box, Dal?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing Johnny," he said, and then turned to Darry. "Hope you don't mind that I had the box sent here."

Darry shook his head. "Not at all."

"Hey guys," Soda waved us over. He was reading the sticker that was on top of the box. "This box is from Canada."

"Who do you know in Canada?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah and why are they sending you stuff?" Ponyboy added.

"Guys, it's nothing," Dally said.

Steve gave him a sideways glance. "If it's nothing, can we open it?"

"No, you can not open it."

"But I thought you said that it was nothing?"

"It is nothing," Dally said, getting angry. "Now listen. I'm gonna go out and see if I can get myself a car. I'm not carrying this box all around town with me. So in the mean time, DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"Whatever you say buddy," Two-Bit told him.

"I mean it," Dally warned.

"We promise we won't touch it," Two-Bit reinsured.

"You better not," Dally said one last time, and then made his way out the door.

"Ok, so whose gonna open it?" Two-Bit asked, not five seconds after Dally left.

"No one," Darry said. "We promised Dally."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed, "he'll kill us if we don't listen."

Two-Bit gave them a troublemaker's smile. "But we will listen."

"How are we supposed to listen if Dally told us not to open it and we open it anyway?" Ponyboy asked confused.

Two-Bit shook his head. "No, no, no. You guys have it all wrong. Dally said don't_ touch _it, he never said don't _open_ it."

Soda smiled. "Oh, he's right. We could get away with this."

"And how are we going to do that, buddy?" Steve asked him. "We have to touch the box to open it."

"Not necessarily," Pony said.

"Don't even think about it," Darry said. "You guys are not going to open this box."

"But Dally only said not to touch it," Soda pointed out.

"And besides," Two-Bit started, "don't you want to know what's inside?"

"No," Darry said plainly.

"But it's from CANADA!" Soda exclaimed.

Darry gave everyone a hard look. "Don't open it." Then he walked upstairs.

The rest of the gang sighed, but they were still _soooo_ curious as to what was in the box, that they all sat around it in a circle.

"Hey, Johnny," Two-Bit said, "I dare you to open it."

Johnny shook his head. "No why, man."

Two-Bit sighed. "Alright fine, just touch it then."

"No."

"Come on."

"I'm not doing it."

"You don't even have to touch it with your hand," Two-Bit pleaded. "Just poke it with your foot."

"Why don't you?" Johnny asked.

"Because, I'm older and I say you touch it."

"No, you touch it."

"Just touch it, Johnny."

"No, you touch it."

"TOUCH IT!"

"YOU TOUCH IT!"

"Would you guys just shut up," Soda said.

"I will when he touches it," Two-Bit explained.

"Johnny's not touching it," Soda told him.

"Fine," Two-Bit said. "You touch it then."

"No one is touching it," Soda rephrased.

"Babies," Two-Bit muttered under his breath.

They all just sat there for a while, saying nothing, staring intently at the box.

Two-Bit suddenly broke the silence. "What do you guys think is in this damn box?" he asked, frustrated.

"Maybe a bomb," Steve suggested, "I mean, Dal's probably pissed people off in Canada too."

"A bomb, huh?" Two-Bit thought of this. "A bomb could be dangerous, maybe we should open it."

Ponyboy shook his head. "If there was a bomb in there, you would here it ticking." Two-Bit looked upset at his failed plan.

"Well, I think," Johnny said, "that there's a machine gun in there."

"Machine gun?" Two-Bit repeated. "Sounds dangerous, maybe we should open it."

"No Two-Bit," Pony said. "If there is a machine gun in there, it's not loaded. And even if it is loaded, the only way it could hurt us is if someone pulled the trigger, which is not going to happen because it's in the box."

"Maybe there's a small animal or something in there with the machine gun and it's trained to pull triggers," Two-Bit said. Everyone gave him a blank stare. "What? It could happen."

"No it couldn't," Steve said.

"Well how do we know if we don't open it?"

"Two-Bit, shut up," Soda said. "But if we're all gonna guess what's in there, my guess would be some of his clothes."

"……….From Canada?" Steve asked, disbelieving.

Soda nodded. "Yeah, I figure that Dally knows a girl who lives in Canada and he left his clothes there and she's sending them back."

"……….From Canada?"

"Well, it's a better idea then a bomb or a machine gun," Soda defended himself.

"You know what?" Two-Bit asked. "I bet that the girl whose sending Dally's clothes back has them rigged so that, when he wears them, they explode." Everyone just looked at him. "I think it could be dangerous," Two-Bit went on, "Maybe we should open it."

"Two-Bit!" they all said in unison.

"What? It was just a thought."

"Well it doesn't matter," Johnny said. "Because we're not allowed to open it."

Just then, Darry came back into the living room. "Did you guys open the box yet?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"No," Ponyboy said.

"Well why the hell not?"

"Because you said that we were allowed."

"Well open it."

"……..But you told us not too," Soda said.

"Well now I'm telling you to open it!" Darry yelled. Everyone looked at him as if they were slightly scared. "I'm sorry," Darry said, calming down. "It's just; I need to know what's in that box. It's, like, eating at my soul."

Two-Bit was the first to speak up. "………So what you're saying is that you take back what you said before?"

"Yes."

"So you really want to know what's in this box?"

"Yes!"

"Do you really, really want to know?"

"Yes, Two-Bit!" Darry exclaimed. "For the love of all that is good; OPEN THE FRIGGIN' BOX!!!!"

"…….Well, ok!" Two-Bit said and reached for the box, but Johnny held him back.

"Dally said we can't touch the box," Johnny reminded him.

"He's right," Soda said. "We have to make sure that we don't touch it when we open it."

"Oh screw that!!" Darry exclaimed. "The box is in our friggin' house. Just tear the damn thing apart."

Two-Bit smiled and quickly ripped the tape off the top of the box. The gang then looked inside the box, but what they saw was not what they were expecting.

Inside, there was a postcard, a picture and a large stuffed moose that wore a red hat and matching scarf

Soda picked up the postcard and read it out loud: _"Dear Dallas, your grandpa and I are having a wonderful vacation time here in Canada. Yesterday we went to the _Happy Moose_ restaurant (your favourite place) and picked up Eddy the stuffed moose for you, just like you asked. We know how much you wanted to be here, but next time you want to come, don't get in trouble with the law. We also sent you a picture of the three of us from last year's trip. Hope it brings back good memories. We'll see you a week. Love, Grandma."_

Two-Bit looked down at the stuffed moose. "Hi Eddy."

Johnny picked up the picture. In the photo, Dally was standing with his grandparents outside of _Happy Moose_. He looked awkward standing there in his leather jacket.

"So that's were Dally was last year for two weeks," Pony said. "Canada."

"Boy," Steve piped in, "no wonder he didn't want us to open the box." Then he laughed. "This is kind of embarrassing."

"I know," Soda agreed, and the rest of the gang joined in their laughter.

"Hey, guys," Darry said after a moment. "We should probably put everything back and tape the box up again before Dally gets back."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Pony said. They quickly put the moose, the picture and the postcard back in the box, while Darry went to the kitchen to find his packaging tape. A few minutes later, the box was back to normal and Dally was coming in the front door.

"Hey guys," Dally greeted them, as the pretend to be watching TV.

"Oh, hey Dal," Johnny said coolly. "You're sure back fast."

"Time flies when you're having fun," Soda laughed slightly.

"Not that we were having fun," Darry told Dally.

"Nope," Steve added. "No fun for us."

"We just sat here and watched TV." Ponyboy pointed at the screen.

"Which wasn't fun either," Two-Bit said.

Dally regarded them all for a minute. "Did you guys look in my box?"

Their replies all came out at the same time. "What?" "No." "Of course not." "Why would we do that?" "We totally forget about the box." "Pfft, why would you think that?"

"You better not have," Dally said. "Because there is a lot of important stuff in there."

Soda stifled a laughed.

"But you said that it was nothing," Darry pointed out. "Which means it was nothing important."

"Well, nothing important for you," Dally said. "But to me, the stuff in that box is extremely important."

This time the whole gang was holding back laughs.

"Well Dal," Two-Bit said, patting him on the shoulder, "I think that if the stuff in that box is really important to you, then you should take it with you right away. Because I can tell you for a fact that, if you leave the box here, the rest of the guys are gonna bother you like crazy to know what's inside. They don't have the self control that I do." The gang rolled their eyes.

"Well, ok then," Dally said, picking up the box. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Dally," they all said to him.

When Dally drove away, the gang started laughing again.

"I can't believe Dally thinks a stuffed moose is important," Soda said.

"I know," Pony agreed. "It just sucks that we can't bother him about it."

"You're right," Darry said. "He'd be really mad if we just randomly starting making moose jokes at him for no reason."

"Not true," Two-Bit started, "I mean, yeah, he'd be mad if we made _random_ moose jokes, but what if we, somehow, made it so they _weren't_ random moose jokes.

"How are we supposed to do that without bringing up the stuffed moose?" Johnny asked.

Two-Bit's troublemaking smile came back again. "Oh….you'll see."

_Two Weeks Later_

The gang was at the Curtis house again. They were all just hanging out and talking about nothing important.

"I'll get it," Darry said, when someone knocked on the door.

"Hello," the delivery man, a different one this time, said. "I have a package for a Mr. Dallas Winston."

Dally looked confused, he wasn't expecting anymore packages. Either way, he got up and signed for it. When the delivery man left, Dally stood in the middle of the living room inspecting the box.

"Hey Dally, what's in the box?" Two-Bit asked. He winked at the gang and they held in their laughter.

"I don't know," Dally answered. "It says it's from my secret admirer."

"Well, open it up then," Johnny said.

"Ok," Dally said and ripped the box open.

"What's inside?" Pony asked, even though he and the others knew what it was.

"I think its clothes," Dally exclaimed, a smile on his face. Apparently he thought he was getting some random girl's clothes. He reached in the box, took out what was inside and his jaw dropped. The gang immediately started laughing.

Dally stood there, holding a pair of pajamas. But they weren't any kind of pajamas; they were those full body pajamas, the ones with the feeties at the bottom. Oh yeah, they were also covered in cartoon moose heads.

"Wha-what?" Dally asked shocked. "Who-who gave me these."

"Apparently your secret admirer," Two-Bit said as he laughed.

"Why would a girl give me these?"

"Maybe see went to Canada," Soda said.

"Why would she-" Dally started, but then stopped. "YOU GUYS-" he yelled at them. "YOU GUYS LOOKED IN MY BOX!!"

The gang should have said sorry, or maybe should have feel guilty for lying to Dally, but all they could do was nod yes and continue laughing. Some things were just too funny to apologize for.


End file.
